emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04884
}} is the 4,886th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 11 January, 2008. Written by STEVE HUGHES Directed by TIM DOWD Part 1 Marlon has prepared a breakfast for him and Donna. She enters the kitchen of Tall Trees and he tells her that she looks great. She is nervous as it is her first day as a real policewoman. Marlon embraces her. She thanks him for supporting her. Val is sat in the Woolpack backroom reading the paper. Diane enters and tells Val to check the delivery as she is going to the cash and carry. Val refuses but Diane insists that she gets it done. Val struggles to read the delivery. In the café, Viv hands Donna a good luck card for her first day at work as an official police woman. She comments on how she will hold Ross responsible if anything happens to Donna. Marlon gives Donna a St Christopher necklace to keep her safe. Donna and Ross head off. Marlon is worried for her. Bob tells Viv that they need to practice for the competition. Nicola descends the stairs of Holdgate Farm to see Miles. He tells her that he is moving in to help look after Donald. Miles hands Nicola a heavy box and asks her to put it in his room. Viv is in the café when Bob enters with a stereo saying that he thought they could get a bit of practice in whilst it was quiet. She tells him that the estate agent phoned to let her know that there had been a lot of interest in Tug Ghyll. Viv tells Bob that she is going to check on the house. Bob wonders if she should let Eli know that she is coming. Eric enters and asks Bob for a tea. He spots David reading the paper at a table. David admits that Nicola stood him up. Eric is concerned when David says that he doesn't think he can take much more of the situation with Nicola and Donald. In the Woolpack bar, Paul asks Val if she is okay as she doesn't seem her usual cheery self. Val says that she doesn't have a care in the world. Diane tells her that she has messed up the delivery as they haven't received half of what they ordered. Eric heads down Main Street after David. He wonders why David is so tetchy. He tells David that he is a fool when he admits that he is developing feelings for Nicola. Eric says that he can't let something like love mess up his plans and Nicola is his ticket to the jackpot. David says that he isn't bothered about the money and is sure that Nicola has feelings for him. Eric reminds David that he has known Nicola a lot longer than he has and she has a block of stone where her heart should be. Eric says that David will end up with nothing if he doesn't sort himself out as he once had a good business head but he is letting his heart rule it. Jonny heads into the back room and snatches a packet of cigarettes from Val. She says that she was only looking at them. He tells her to phone an optician to book an eye test. Val tells him that she isn't going to see one. She admits that she is scared of finding out what might be wrong with her. Jonny laughs and tells her that she is being completely over the top. Val storms out saying that she won't be going. Viv lets herself into Tug Ghyll and is shocked by the state and mess of the place. Viv is shocked to see that Eli is naked as he stands on the staircase looking at the dust on the banister. Nicola and David head into Farrers Barn. David is annoyed that Nicola didn't let him know that she couldn't meet him the previous night. She moans about how Donald made her cut his toe nails. David says that the thought of her with Donald makes his stomach turn. David wonders if Nicola is going to have sex with Donald. David says that she will do anything for money and she is cold hearted. She tells David to come back when he is in a better mood. He insists that he deserves better and finishes with Nicola. She reminds him that she calls the shots and tells him to get out and not come back. Part 2 Eli is lounging on the sofa of Tug Ghyll as Viv tidies up around him. She asks Eli to put some clothes on. He questions if his fit body is putting her off the matter in hand. Viv tells Eli that the estate agent has told her that there has been a lot of interest in the house and is sure that he and Debbie will be out in no time. Nicola is sat in her car when Betty bangs on the window. She tells Nicola that she needs the afternoon off tomorrow as she has an appointment with the chiropodist. Betty is surprised when Nicola gives her the time off with no questions asked. Betty tries to get some gossip out of Nicola as to what the matter is. She tells Nicola that she has a flash car, nice house, rich elderly husband and has everything that she ever wanted. Scarlett finds Victoria on the swings and brags about going out with Darren. Victoria is sure that Darren is only seeing her for her money. Scarlett teases Victoria about not having a boyfriend. In the bar, Diane asks Bob why he isn't looking forward to the danceathon and comments on how Viv said they were hot favourites to win. Bob says that she may be confident but he isn't as it is ages since he danced properly. Diane tells him that he is worrying over nothing. Diane says that she doesn't have the energy to enter with everything that has been going on in her life. Bob asks her to help him practice. She agrees when he says that it might help her take her mind off things. Darren is in the café when Victoria enters. She snatches his phone and reads a text from Scarlett. She comments on how much aftershave he is wearing. She says that she is sure he is only interested in Scarlett for her money. Darren retorts that he couldn't care less how much money she has. He tells Victoria that not everybody is like her and out to get what they can. He tells her to go away. In the bar, Paul serves Katie as David downs his pint. Katie guesses that Nicola is not the ideal boss. Nicola enters and sees them talking. David tells Katie he is going to find another job. Nicola heads out annoyed. Viv enters and is put out to see Bob dancing with Diane. She tells him to stop as he will be picking up a load of bad habits dancing with an amateur. Terry says that Diane is very good. Viv offends Diane by commenting on where she bought her shoes. Diane says that she is going to enter the competition and prove Viv wrong. Terry is surprised when Diane says that she will be dancing with him. Paul tells Viv that Diane won trophies for dancing at school. Viv leads Bob out to go and practice. Donna and Ross enter the Woolpack kitchen. Marlon asks her how her first day was. She is downhearted. She admits that she got some stick for being a Dingle. Ross says that she did great. He heads out. Marlon apologises and says that his surname is a curse. Donna says that she was that excited about her first day it was always going to be an anti climax. She is sure that it is just because she is a new girl. Marlon embraces her. Nicola enters the barn and tells David that she saw him flirting with Katie who she refers to as Malibu Barbie. David says that he was just talking to her. He wonders why Nicola would bring it up if it didn't mean anything to her. She heads upstairs. David smiles knowing that it bothered her. In the bar, Jonny hands Val a business card for the opticians. She tells him to keep his nose out as it is none of his business. Paul questions if everything is okay. Val tells him things are fine and forces Jonny to play along. In the barn, Nicola is working on the PC when David asks her why she can't admit that she has feelings towards him. She tells him that she doesn't know what he is talking about. David comments on how she got all jealous when she saw him talking to Katie. He takes hold of her arm and she tells him to get off her. He wonders if she knows how hard it was to admit to her just how he feels about her. Nicola says that the whole love thing makes her want to throw up. She says that she has been there and done that and has no intention of going back there. She talks about Carlos and Simon and how they hurt her. She muses that people let her down and make promises that they can't keep and she doesn't want to get hurt again. She says everything was perfect with Donald until David came along and messed everything up. He questions if that's because she has feelings for him. She replies "maybe", and tells him that they have to end things between them now and says that she will get the money to him that she promised him. David tells her that he doesn't want the money, he only wants her. David says that he is falling in love with her. She goes to him and kisses him. In the bar, Paul wants to know what is going on between Jonny and Val. He wonders if Val is giving him a hard time about them moving away. Jonny agrees and says Val has been talking about how she will miss them both and wondered if they would change their minds. Paul wonders what Jonny said. He tells him that he told her that their minds were made up. In the barn, Nicola asks David when he realised that he was falling for her. David says that it was when Donald woke up. He admits that he doesn't like the competition. Nicola tells him that he doesn't need to worry. Nicola says that things would have been so much simpler if Donald had just died. He tells her to leave Donald saying that if he had a choice of all the money in the world or her, she would win every time. She wonders what they would do about the future without any money. David tells her that if they put their heads together, there will be no stopping them. He says that they will make their own millions and don't need Donald. Nicola tells David that she loves him. She says that she will leave Donald. Miles is stood at the bottom of the barn listening to what they are discussing. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday